pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shell Shocker
'''Shell Shocker '''is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Jill, Eevee and Bulbasaur at the harbour of Tangelo Island. Jill is closely reading a sign. Scott: Well?? Jill: According to this, the ship transports from 9 AM to 3:30 PM. Scott: Yes! We still have time! Jill looks down at her watch. Jill: Actually it's 3:45 right now... Scott: DANGIT!! Bulbasaur and Eevee groan. Scott: How are we going to go to Mikan Island for the first Gym? Scott begins to whine. Jill: Scott, please don't whine. We'll just have to go tommorow. Scott: But I wanna go NOW! Jill: Well Scott, you can't always get what you want. Jill turns around and begins walking back, eventually folllowed by Scott and Eevee. Bulbasaur: Bulba? Bulbasaur notices something in the distance, and then uses Vine Whip to pat Jill and Scott in the shoulder. Jill: What is it? They both turn around and notice a large row boat headed in their direction. Jill: A boat! Scott: Hey!! Wait!! The boat slowly stops, and one of the people rowing the boat yells over at Scott and Jill. Voice: Yes? Jill: Where are you guys headed? Voice: We're going to Dome Island! Won't be too far now! Jill: Dome Island? What is that? One of the passengers dressed completetly in red, pink, and clothing with floral-shaped patterns on them speaks up. Passenger: You've never heard of it? We must be the first then! Voice: We're exploring it! Rumor has it that it is FILLED with Dome Fossils, hence the name. Jill: Dome Fossils!? Awesome!! Think you could give us a ride there? The man looks back at the passengers, and spots a couple of empty seats. Voice: Sure, I think we can squeeze you in! Jill: Oh, thank you! Scott leans over whispers into Jill's ear. Scott: We're going to Mikan Island, not Dome Island!! Jill: We agreed to go to the Orange Archipelago so I can study and explore and you can challenge the Orange Crew. This trip is just equally as mine as it is yours. Scott: Unggghhhhhh, finee!!! Voice: You coming? Jill: Sure are!! Jill quickly hops into the boat and squeezes next to the passenger in floral, and Scott sits in the corner with his Pokemon. Passenger: My name's Christa. What are your names? Eevee begins rubbing its fur against Christa's legs, and Christa begins petting Eevee behind the ear. Jill: I'm Jill, this is Scott. Scott: Hi... Christa gives a signal to a man in the front of the boat, and the boat starts moving again. Christa: You seemed pretty interested in the Dome Fossils. Jill: Oh yeah! I'm a Fossil Fanatic. My family runs a place thats devoted to ressurecting fossils so that those Pokemon are no longer endangered! Christa: Whoa, that's really cool! Jill: Yep. Why are you guys going? Christa: My sister and her friend are working for Kanto Now! and if they find anything on the island they'll be recording it and putting it on TV! Christa points to a younger woman with black hair sitting in front of a short chubby man with brown hair. Christa: That's her! Jill: Oh, I see. What happend to Rhonda? Christa: Rhonda? Oh, she was the previous host, but she got fired after trying to capture a shot of Moltres. Scott: We're going to be on TV!? AWESOME!!!! Scott begins adjusting his hat and fixing his hair, as Jill and Christa just laugh. -30 Minutes Later- The boat slowly begins to stop, as they gently crash against the sandy beaches of Dome Island. Christa: Ok, looks like we're here! Everyone begins exiting the boat, as Christa's sister begins applying make-up to herself. Scott: I guess this place is pretty cool. Scott sees a small Krabby walking in his direction, and he quickly runs away from it and onto the grassy ledges around the sand, as Bulbasaur and Eevee giggle and follow him. Jill: So, where are the fossils? Lenny, the one who was driving the boat, begins hauling an enormous camera over his shoulder. Lenny: This way, fellas. Lenny begins walking towards a dark cave, and everyone eagerly follows. Jill: I don't see anything in here. Lenny: They're in the deeper areas of the cave, but we'll start the broadcast out here. May everyone back off please, we're about to start filming. Everyone backs up, and Christa's sister walks in front of the camea and adjusts her hair. Christa: Good luck Summer! Christa gives a thumbs up to Summer, her sister, and Lenny begins counting down. 5 4 3 2 1 Summer: Hello, i'm Summer Verano, and you're watching Kanto Now! Scott: Yeah!! Jill quickly covers Scott's mouth. Summer: Today we're in the depths of a cave located in Dome Island in the Orange Archipelago. Rumor has it, this cave is filled with rare Dome Fossils which can be ressurected from the extinct Kabuto. If you'll just follow me this way... Summer beckons into the camera, and begins walking deeper in the cave, with everyone following closely behind the camerman. Summer: If the rumors are true and there really is Dome Fossils in this cave, then this will be the first recorded moment in history that this many Dome Fossils have been discovered. Jill: Oh really. As Summer continues talking, they enter a large archway made of dirt and rocks. Summer: Yes! Here they are! Dome Fossils everywhere!! Everyone gaps in amazement as they see Dome Fossils all over the walls and ceilings. Scott: So that's what a Dome Fossil looks like! Jill: Scott are you joking? You've seen me ressurect a fossil from Kost Mountain... Scott: Oh yeah... Summer: According to the research of the famous Professor, Samuel Oak, Kabuto and its evolution Kabutops have been exctinct for tens of thousands of years. They had a rough shell, which was used to protect themselves. Summer walks over to the largest fossil, and attempts to pick it up. Summer: This thing must be really wedged in there! Suddenly, the fossils gets sucked into the dirt wall, and Summer falls on the ground. Jill: Whoa! Summer: That was odd... Summer gets up and pats the dust off of her skirt. Summer: Let's try that again, shall we. Summer walks over to the fossil to the direct right, and begins pulling on it as well. Summer: Come on!! The fossil quickly unattaches from the wall, and Summer stumbles backwards with the fossil in her hand. Summer: Yes! Second time worked. Summer flips over the fossil, and shows it to the camera. Summer: It was thought to be a very good swimmer, and this has been proven because of- Suddenly, four small tiny legs pop out of the bottom of the fossil, and Summer squeals and drops it. Scott: What the heck! Summer: Ew! What was that!? Two red eyes open at the bottom of the fossil, and it flips over and scurries away. Jill: Those aren't fossils... Suddenly, the ground begins shaking and dirt begins falling from the celing. Summer: Uh, it appears that we're experiencing an earthqua- The ground begins shaking much more violently, as some of people begin screaming. A hole quickly forms in the center of the cave. Jill: What...Is...That... The ground suddenly stops shaking, and the hole cave is completely silent. ... Voice: TAAAH!! A large Kabutops leaps out of the hole and begins charging towards the group, flailing its scythes. Summer: AAH!! A KABUTOPS! Kabutops slices its scythe into the camera, and the camera slips in half. Lenny: MY CAMERA! WE WERE GONNA BE THE FIRST TO RECORD THIS! Jill: THE CAMERA DOESN'T MATTER, EVERYBODY RUN!! Everybody begins running to the exit of the cave, but another earthquake starts, causing a bunch of rocks to cover the exit of the cave, locking everybody in. Christa: OH NO! What are we going to do now!! Jill: Leave it to me!! Go, Rhydon! Jill chucks a Great Ball into the air, and her Rhydon pops out with a blue light. Kabutops: TAAAPS! TOPS TOPS!!! Kabutops charges towards Rhydon, with its Scythe held behind its back to increase its speed. Jill: Rhydon, Hammer Arm! Rhydon's arms glow white, and it begins charging right back towards Kabutops, who simply dodges it with ease, leaving Rhydon charging into a wall, and falling back on his back. Rhydon: Doooonnnn.... Jill: Dang that thing is FAST! Get up and Use Rock Blast! Rhydon tries to get up, but Kautops uses Sand-Attack and scrapes its scythes into the ground, launching dirt into Rhydon's eyes. Jill: No! Kabutops then runs up to Rhydon, and begins slamming its sharp scythes into Rhydon's hard stomach. Rhydon: RHA!! RHAAA!!! Scott: Rhydon, you can do this!! Jill: SCOTT, don't just stand there! Help them escape!! Scott: Oh, right!! Kadabra, go! Scott takes out Kadabra's Pokeball and the Pokemon emerges with a red flash of light. Scott: Kadabra, I need you to teleport us all out of this cave, you hear me? Kadabra's eyes glow purple, and a purple aura begins surrounding everyone, and in a flash of light, the group is teleported outside of the cave. Christa: Yes! We're safe! Thank you, Scott! Scott: No problem. But, where's Jill? Scott looks around. Scott: Jill's not here, she must still be trapped in there! We need to go back and save her! Kadabra shrugs and shakes his head. Scott: I guess she was too far away for you, we'll have to do it without you. Thanks for your help anyway, Kadabra. Scott returns Kadabra to its ball, and looks at Eevee. Scott: Think you can dig a hole through that cave? Eevee nods, and begins digging with all her strength. Kabutops's scythes begin glowing bright white, and it jabs its scythes at Rhydon using a Slash attack, knocking it out. Jill: No, Rhydon! You were a good girl, return! Jill returns Rhydon to its ball, and Kabutops begins running towards Scott and the rest of the people. Jill: Oh no you don't! Jill picks up a rock off the ground, and throws it at Kabutops, who then turns around and looks at Jill. Jill: Follow me, Kabutops!! Jill quickly begins running further into the cave, luring Kabutops away from the group. Scott: Hard rocks, Eevee? Eevee looks up at Scott, sweating, and nods. Scott: Ok, i'll give you some help! Octillery, Growlithe! Help out! Scott holds out two Pokeballs, and Octillery and Growlithe both emerge from the red light. Scott: Octillery, use Hydro Pump on the dirt to make it softer, and Growlithe, you help Eevee dig! They both nod and do what their told, as Bulbasaur begins using Vine Whip to help dig. Meanwhile, Jill looks at the ground and begins thinking. Jill: The only way to calm it down is to catch it. I guess I must. Jill takes out a mini Pokeball, and presses the button in the center which makes it grow in size. Jill: Kabutops, catch THIS! Jill throws the ball at the Pokemon with all her might, but Kabutops quickly uses its Scythes to cut the ball in half, and the peices drop to the ground. Jill: ...Well, that just happend. Kabutops charges towards Jill, who begins running even further. Jill: I guess i'll need to calm it down even more.. How can I do that... Jill thinks for a moment while still running. Jill: I GOT IT! Maybe if I show it a Pokemon from his own time period he'll calm down! Jill quietly takes out a Pokeball, and it opens with a red flashing light and Ditto pops out. Jill: Ditto, use Transform! Ditto glows white, and begins morphing into an exact copy of Kabutops. Ditto: Kabuuuu! Kabutops: Tops? Kabutops lowers its arms, and curiously begins walking towards Ditto. Kabutops: Kabu?? Jill: Now, GO POKEBALL!! Jill throws a second Pokeball straight towards Kabutops, and the Pokemon gets hit by surpise, and sucked into the ball, as it drops on the ground and begins shaking. One Shake Two Shakes Three Shakes. Sparks shoot out of the ball, and it stops shaking. Jill: Caught. Jill returns Ditto to its ball, and picks up Kabutop's Pokeball. Jill: Now, how to get out of here... Suddenly, light emerges through a small hole in the wall, repidly growing in size, and Eevee and Growlithe appear in the other end. Scott: Jill! You're okay! Jill: Yep. I dealt with Kabutops. Jill walks over to the hole, and crawls out of it, now standing on the grass of the island. Lenny and Sunny look over at Jill, nervously, and Jill quickly walks towards them. Jill: Everyone needs to leave, now. Don't come back here, and tell your bosses to never send anyone else here. This island is for the Kabuto, and they must sleep in peace. Am I understood? Everyone nods without doubting, and Lenny looks over to them. Lenny: Ok, we'll leave. We don't want another Kabutops to attack us. Are you guys coming with us? Jill: Oh no, we've got our own method of transportation. Scott: Wait, we do? Jill: Yep. Jill throws a Pokeball into the air, and Kabutops flies out. Jill: Surfing! End Category:Episodes